


Takes One To Know One

by oneiriad



Series: Three sentence fic [5]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Vikings (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for doolabug's prompt: "Ragnar Lothbrok and Jack Sparrow, 17th-century Port Royal"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takes One To Know One

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, just playing.

"You stole my priest."

"Pirate. Besides, you stole my Commodore first."


End file.
